Family is Forever
by College101
Summary: rewritten a bit Adoptfic! futureslash! The innocent and mysterious young child was "dying fast and the main injuries couldnot have been made a human. There was wound on the side of his neck and Carlisle smelled the venom in the wound." family/friendship/mystery reviewers choice of ?/OC(Luka)
1. A New Beginning

**Family is Forever - rewritten**

**Disclaimer:** _i do not own Twilight nor any of characters, except little Luka._

_Chapter One: A New B__eginning  
_

Another day of working round at Forks Hospital, treating the same old people from the same old town. Most humans would be utterly bored working in a small town hospitals, but not Carlisle, then again he not exactly human either.

Suddenly Chief Swan rushed in with a small, heavy bleeding child in his arms. The child was dying fast and the main injuries could not have been made a human. There was wound on the side of his neck and Carlisle smelled the venom in the wound. He wanted to quickly to cleared the room of all the staff to save the young boy's life. Yet would be against protocol to make others to leave. They are only human and no clue of what is at stake.

Swiftly he seize the child up into his arms and informed the others doctors his wound need to be stitches immediately and would need transfusion as well.

"I will start the assessment while you the blood and you get the rabies vaccines. meet in examining room 3 as fast as possible." Carrying the boy into the examining room, Carlisle sucked out all the venom and started stitching him up.

Then Dr. Hunts and nurse Emma arrive with rabies vaccine and some O negative blood. After it was all set and done, the young child miraculously survived without any human suspecting anything supernatural.

Patients' first name: Luka

Last name: unknown

Age: four years old

Height and Weight: below average

Reason at hospital: animal bite wounds on neck

Comments: signs of physical, mental abuse and malnutrition; only trust Doctor Cullen and only after finding out he saved his life.

-* Luka's point of view (PoV)

The nice Doctor save me, I like him. He always check in on me and play with me. I'm so happy when he's here, but right now he's not and I'm scared. The mean scary lady keeps asking me strange, confusing questions.

"Where are your mommy and daddy? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I don't got any mommies or daddies."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, never had any."

"Who gave you these ouchies?"

I don't like her. She scares me. Whenever I answer she looks annoyed, but when I don't she looks angry. Please don't hit me.

"Sweetie, please tell me how you got hurt?"

Why does she keep asking that? I don't remember how, "I tripped, ma'ma. I very clumsy," Why does she look angry at me? I answered her. What did I do wrong?

After five more minutes with the scary, strange lady, my nice Doctor came in. I was so relived to see him and get away from her that I jump off the bed, ran over to my nice doctor and gave him a big hug.

"Save me from the scary lady," I whispered to him. He chuckled and asked her to leave. He pulled out a toy car from his pocket and let me play with it. I shared, so he can play too. We took turns, but he let me have longer turns. I like him a lot.

"You're my best friend, lets play together forever!" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love playing with you too, but you cant stay here forever, someone will miss you."

"Who?'

"Your family?"

"I got no family, only Uncle James and he passed away."

"Oh, I see. Is your Uncle James who you used to live with?"

"Yeah, but now it just me and Blinkey." I love Blinkey.

"Who's Blinkey?"

"My other best friend, but he only a kitty-cat."

"Oh really. Would you and Blinkey like to live with my family and me? My wife and I would love to adopt you."

"Really?" I looked up at his face to see if he means it and his expression looks hopeful. I gasped, "You really want me?"

"Of course,"

"Yay, Blinkey will be so excited, we get a family. We'll be family right? That what adoption means right?"

"Yes, we'll be family."

Now I can't wait to leave the hospital, me and my nice doctor can play much more his home. It will be so much fun.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is better than when I original one i wrote. Mostly of the story ****isn't changed, but certain parts are different and a lot of it is being edited better.  
**


	2. A New Family Member

**Family is Forever- rewritten**

**Disclaimer:** _i do not own Twilight nor any of characters, except little Luka._

_Chapter Two: A New Family Member_

Luka's P.O.V.

My nice doctor told me that I get to meet the rest of the family. I meet his nice wife already; I hope the rest are just as nice. It has been weeks since I came to the hospital and my nice doctor told that the scary lady was a so-so worker. i don't know what i so-so worker is, but she helped with the adoption. **(A/N: he means social worker)**

I don't what I am to call my nice doctor now that he adopted me, and what do i call his wife? Would they let me call them mama and papa? I never had a mama or a papa, nows I gots both a mama, and a papa, and brothers and sisters.

Oh, I can't wait to tell Blinkey of my adventure here. My newly adopted parents had told me that they found Blinkey and is taking care of him while I am at the hospital.

***-*** Carlisle's P.O.V.

I was able to speed up the adoption papers so Luka would have a home to go to when he was released from the hospital. The girls and Emmett were all ecstatic about the adoption. The adoptions was technically Alice's idea; she had a vision and told Esme before I could, which led to the adoption. Jasper and Edward were not so thrilled with a human child coming to live here. Jasper was worried about his blood lust and still adjusting to our diet. However, whatever Alice saw one thing was clear, Luka's blood would never temp us, even if he's bleeding.

I am still unsure as to why Edward is upset, but I believe it has to do with Alice's vision.

It's a mystery as why a vampire would attack and leave venom in a young child veins. Do they not know about the Volturi's law against drink from a child? Furthermore why didn't Luka have any broken bones or injuries from the unknown vampire? It is as if the vampire was extra careful not to harm him, which makes no sense.

Pulling in to the driveway, and getting out of the car, I went to the back seat and helped Luka unbuckle his seatbelt. While taking Luka's tiny hand and walking to the front door, I cannot help but wonder how Luka will react to the others in the family. Opening the door, I let Luka peer in the house.

***-*** Luka's P.O.V

Wow! What a big and pretty house. It has really huge window and snow-white carpet. What if I got the floor dirty? Looking down at my feet, what do I do?

Papa seem to seem to see my problem, "Don't worry about making a mess, Luka, go right in."

"Kay," I stepped through the doorway in a hallway. While I was led to another room, I admired all the art on the walls and ceiling.

The room I was led into was had Mama, and blonde lady; a short dark-haired lady giggling like she knew a funny secret. A big, scary, bear-like guy, confused blonde guy, and a brownish-hair guy looking at me strangely; Oh, strangle look changed to a smile.

"Hiya, I'm your new, big sister Alice, this is Jasper," the giggling girl said, point to herself then to the blonde next to her. Then pointed to the scary man next to her, "this is Emmett, I know he looks scary, but he really nice and next to him is Rosalie and next to Jasper is Edward."

"Hi," I yawned then rub my eyes.

"Do you want a nap, sweetie?"

I yawned again, "Yes, mama." I answer, then realizing I never asked If I can call her that. She seemed not to notice and pick me up. She tucked me into my new bed and kissed my forehead. I closed my eye letting the darkness take hold of me.


	3. Bonding Pt1

**Family is Forever - rewritten**

**Disclaimer:** _i do not own Twilight nor any of characters, except little Luka._

_Chapter Three: Bonding pt 1_

**Luka's POV**

Waking up in my new big bed was so much different then my old small bed. I have a window now, with a view of a huge backyard, next my bed. Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, I hopped out of bed went out of my room. Looking down this long hallway, I wonder which way to go.

My tummy growls and I see Rosie with Blinkey in her arms coming down the hall, "Blinkey!" Rosie hands me him, "I missed you so much, Blinkey. I got so much to tell you." I told him giving him a big hug. I pressed his hand and he meowed, "I'll tell you all of it later. Blinkey, this is Rosie, she's my big sister." I looked up at Rosie, "Rosie, this is one of my best friends; his name is Blinkey and he a kitty."

She bent down to my height, "Nice to meet you, Blinkey."

I pressed his hand and he meowed again, "He says it's nice to meet you too and that your very pretty," I giggled. Blinkey didn't say the last part, but it's true my big sister very pretty, just like the rest of my new family.

"Aww, thank you very much, Blinkey. Are you hungry, Luka?"

"um… yes?" Is it okay to be hungry? Will I get food?

She smiled, "Okay, let's go if mama made some food for you to eat."

"um okay," I said shyly and she took my right hand while my left arms holds Blinkey. We head down the hall and when we reached the stairs, she picked me up and carried to the kitchen. I had my arms around her neck hugging her until I heard mama's voice.

"Are you hungry, Sweetie? I made lunch," Rosie put me on a chair with a boo-star seat. **(A/N: he means booster seat) **Mama put a plate of slice apples and a sandwich cut in little triangles down in front of me.

While I was eating, Alice came in and sat next to me, "Hi Luka, wanna paint your room after you eat? You can pick any color and any design you want."

I thought about what color and design I wanted, "Can I have animals on my wall and pink too?" I like pink, it's always in a sunset. It's my favorite color, it so pretty.

"Of course you can," Alice smiled like she won a game or something and skipped out of the kitchen I heard a chuckling from the doorway of the kitchen. It's Edward.

"You might wanted check on Emmett, Rose. He pouting about the bet." Bet? What a Bet? Oh, Mama gave me milk; I love milk. As I drinking my milk, Rosie and Mama left the room. Where's Mama going?

"Don't worry, she'll back. Esme just checking on the laundry," Edward said to me. Esme? Who is that?

Edward cleared his throat, "I mean Mom checking on the laundry." Oh he calls Mama by her other name. "Do you want to hear me play the Piano?"

"Yes please," I quick finished my apples slices and lift my arms up so he can carry me. We went up and up the stairs then Edward placed me on the bench. Then he sat next to me and played the most prettiest song ever.

_Edward's PoV_

Alice is hiding something. She keeps singing 'Journey' songs in her head; She does even like that band.

_'__wow that the most prettiest song ever…'_ Luka thought with a wide-eyed expression.

_'__Pink? Why would he want Pink? He's a boy…' _

_ '__Wow! Edward so cool, I wanna play too,' _

"Do you want me to teach you how to play the Piano, Luka?"

"Yes- yes, I do. Please teach me," Luka looked eager to learn the piano.

_'Edward, how dare you! I was bonding with him first,'_

"I promise to teach you the piano another day then," Rosalie stormed in with Luka's stuffed animal in her arms.

_'Uh-oh I think I had dropped Blinkey on the stairs.'_

Luka took the toy-cat from Rosalie, "I'm sorry Binkey, did I drop you?" he asked while squeezing the toy.

"Blinkey, this big brother Edward. Edward, this is my first best friend Blinkey. Say 'nice to meet you' Blinkey," He grasped the toy by it paw to made it 'speak', "Edward, Blinkey says hello, it nice to meet you."

"Hello Blinkey," I smiled at him and he giggled.

Rosalie clears her throat, "Luka, do you want to paint your room with Mama, Alice, and me?"

"um, is Edward painting too?"

_'Don't you dare,'_

_'I hope he'll comes too.'_

"I would love too, Luka," I smirked at Rosalie expression.

_'Is Rosie angry? Did I do something wrong?'_

_'Stop interfering with my bonding time with him!' _I rolled my eyes. She's being overdramatic, again.

Luka sniffled and whispered to me, "Edward? Did I do something wrong?" he sniffled again, "Why is Rosie mad?" He looks like he about to cry.

"Rosie not mad at you, Luka; she mad at me. Don't cry," I gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, Luka. I'm not mad at you; let's go paint your room. Edward, can even come too."

**Luka's PoV**

We painted my whole room, now it pink with kitties, birdies, rabbits, and lots of other animal. I don't think Rosie like wolves. She wanted me to pick another animal, but I wanted a wolf, so Alice painted a little one next to my window. Then Emmett and Jasper teached me catch; it was really fun. After playing catch, Mama, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Rosie watched a movie with me while I ate dinner.

Papa when back to work while I was taking my nap, but Mama promises he'll play with me tomorrow. It going to just be me, Mama, and Papa tomorrow, I super excited!

After the movie, I was really sleepy, but Mama wanted me to have a bath. I played with the yellow ducky first, then the boat, and then I was playing with the bubbles when Mama said that I was all clean. I wanted to keep playing but mama said that it bedtime and dried me with a towel. Mama read me a bedtime story about a sleeping princess when sleepiness took over.


	4. Bonding Pt2

**Family is Forever - rewritten**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not ownTwilight or any character except Luka_

_Luka; What about Blinkey? **pouting**_

_Me: oh right and Blinkey too._

_Luka: Yay! **snuggled Blinkey**_

_Chapter Four: Bonding pt2_

Luka's PoV

I woke up the next day super early and found Blinkey next to me on my bed. I carried him in my arms to the big stairs-case and carefully climb down them. I walked into the kitchen and Papa was reading the newspaper while Mama started breakfast. I gave Mama a hug and then I gave Papa a bigger hug, 'cause I missed him. He let me sit on his lap while I ate breakfast. Mama makes the best food ever, I gots blueberry pancakes and scramble eggs with milk to drink. Then mama helped me get dressed for the day.

Me, Mama, and Papa played cars, hide and go seek, and lots of board games too. I learn how to played CandyLand, Don't Wake Daddy, Mickey Bingo, and Mickey Yahtzee. Mama made me dinosaurs chicken nugget and yummy mashed potatoes. Then Papa put on the TV and we watch Winnie The Pooh, it's the best show ever! My favorite is Pooh Bear, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Eeyore, and Rabbit, oh and Owl too.

I told Papa, "Papa, Pooh Bear is my favorite and Piglet, Tigger, Roo. Kanga, Christopher Robin, Eeyore, Rabbit and Owl are too."

He chuckled, "That's all of the characters, silly. Who's your favorite?"

"um… I like… um...all of them!" I giggled Papa so silly, they all the best.

Then I color Mama and Papa lots of pictures. I also drew Edward a picture of us playing the Piano and Rosie got a picture of flowers. I drew Emmett playing catch with me and Jasper, then same picture for Jasper but different colors. I asked Mama what kind of picture Alice would want and Mama said, "Oh that is what Alice meant… Luka, Alice would like a pretty sunset with lots of pink."

"Okay, Mama." That's easy, I can do that.

After I colored, I went to go play outside in the front yard, but when I opened the door it was raining super hard.

"Mama, it raining!" I closed the door, it was really cold outside.

Mama walked into the room, "Do you want to go play in puddles?"

"but…its cold out…" I said softly. I don't have a coat.

"You need a raincoat," she look down at my feet, "and rain boots. You can't go outside with nothing on your feet." But, I have socks on.

She opened a door and pulled out a yellow shiny coat and yellow rain boots with orange-ish duckies on them. I like duckies. Are they for me?

"Are those for me?"

"Yes, angel. I'm going to help you put them on then put mine on." Yay! I wonder if papa want to play too?

"Is Papa coming too?"

"Of course I am," Papa says from behind me.

_Esme's PoV_

Luka is jumping in the rain puddles while holding on to Carlisle's hand. I still can't believe our luck. If Luka was like other human we could never have adopted him. He had made this whole family happy then I had ever seen and he has only been in our lives for three days. It's amazing how fast he warmed up to us, I only met him twice before he started calling me mama.

"Mama, come play!" I so happy, he wants my attention.

"We jump in the puddles and hold hands," he says explaining his game. He laughed when the water splashed him, but looked worry when he realized he me wet as well.

"I'm sorry i goes you wet, mama."

"It okay sweetie you. I know you didn't mean to," he looks uncertain, "let go play another game, okay angel?" My poor baby! Why would anyone want abuse just a sweet, angelic child?

Carlisle and I played with Luka outside until it started to get dark and begin his dinner while Carlisle gave him a bath. After Luka was all cleaned and fed, we tuck him into bed with a bed time and put Blinkey next to him on his bed.


	5. The Surprise

**Family is Forever - rewritten**

**A/N :Most of chapter 1-3 are the same story line but parts are changed for the better. chapter 4 ending is different and it longer. I would read all the chapter again if your not a new reader of my story. I fix this story for all who review and those who like my story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any character except for my Own Characters (OC)_

_Chapter Five: The Surprise_

Third person PoV

Lightning pierced the sky and rain fell from the heavens. A violent thunderstorm had appear through the night. Waking up the young innocent child, who holds the power to fate.

Carlisle's PoV

I was working on some paper work in my home office when I heard light footsteps running down the hall with doors opening and closing. My office door burst open and Luka peeked in to the room.

"Papa, I'm scared!" Luka said and he ran over to and climbs on to my lap and clutch on to me.

"It okay, Luka. It's just a storm, it can't hurt you as long as stay inside." I stroked his hair to soothe him.

"Can I sleep with you and Mama? please just for tonight," his grip tighten.

"Okay, just for tonight. Don't worry about the storm, it won't hurt you," I reassured him.

"Thank you, Papa."

After Esme sang Luka to sleep, we talked all night about the future and what to tell Luka when he realizes that were not human. We also discussed what would happen if The Volturi ever found out about Luka. We agreed no matter what happens family comes first because family is forever.

The next few day past by quickly, I would go to work while the five 'teenager' would got to school and Esme would be with Luka all day. I would come home for 'lunch' to spent time with Luka, who pouts and give me a hug when I have to leave for work. After the 'teenager' finish school, they take turns playing with Luka.

Monday, I had all day off from work; Esme and I bonded with Luka the entire day. Then on Tuesday after school was Alice's turn, while Wednesday was Emmett's. Thursday was supposed to be Rosalie's day, however, Luka started having cold-like symptoms. He has a runny and stuffed up nose, a cough, eating less and appears to be a bit fatigue. We made sure he had plenty of fluids, and gave chicken noodle soup when he felt hungry. Checked his temperature in the morning and rechecked again at night. I gave him some Children's Advil and we all constantly check on him over the course of the night.

On Sunday morning, Luka was feeling much better.

_Luka's PoV_

"Papa, I feel much better," i giggled then remembered something important, "Uh no! What's today date, Papa?"

"It's Sunday October 13th, 2002, what wrong, Luka?"

"oh, I gots a surprise for everyone for today. Lets all meet in the living room. I'll be right there." I hopped up the stairs and grabs the surprises then carefully climb down the stairs. I hope they like their surprise.

When I got to the living room, I handed out the surprise I made last week.

"Surprise!" I called out, "Do you like your gifts?"

"There wonderful, Luka." Yay, Rosie like the birthday gifts.

"Luka, why did you give us these presents?" Edward asked me.

"They're birthday gifts, cause of my birthday."

"Wait, is today your birthday Luka?" I nodded "Why didn't you tell us?"

"But Mama, it was surprise." why are they confused?

"Luka, if it your birthday why did you give us gifts?" huh? I'm confused, isn't that what the birthday person does?

Jasper must of notices my confusion cause he says, "Luka, only the birthday boy get present on his birthday."

"oh, I was wrong? I'm sorry,"

"No-no sweetie it okay, you not in trouble. And we can still celebrate your birthday too. Do you want go to the Aquarium?"

"umm… Mama, whats a aqu-air-ee-mum?"

"It's a place where we get to see lots of fish and different sea animals."

"okay, let go to the fishy zoo."

We gots into the cars and drove to see the fishies.

Mama drove our car with Papa in the front and Rosie sat next to me. the other car had Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward in it.I fell asleep on the car ride and when I woke it was lunch time and we were at the fishy zoo.

The fishy zoo is cool. Mama and Papa pay for everyone to enter, we got our hands stamped, then we went to the cafe. I got a cheeseburger, fries, animal crackers, and milk. It was really yummy, but Mama food is better.

Then next we saw lots of different and colorful fishes. I like the Wolf Eel, the Seahorse, the Sea Star, and the Jellyfish but my favorite are the Fur and Harbor Seals and Sea and River Otters. Before we went home Mama let me pick four new toy for my birthday. I pick an light blue octopus night light (cause the dark is scary), sharks in a bag, a submarine bath toy, and new friend for me and Blinkey, he's a harbor seal. I named my new friend Sprinkles, cause his fur is has sprinkled spots of darker fur.

When I told Rosie about why I named him Sprinkles, she asked how Blinkey got his name. "cause he disappear in a blink off an eye," I told her while giggling. Truthfully I don't remember how Blinkey his name and he only disappear when I forgot I put him.

When we got home I was given a bath by Rosie and I played with new sub-marine and some of my new sharks then I got my PJs on and watch_ Peter Pan II:Return to Neverland _with everyone. We watch_ Peter Pan I _last time. I got to eat dinner during the movie. I like Jane at the end when she nicer, not in the beginning when she mean.

I gave everyone a hug and kiss goodnight, then Papa and Mama tuck me into bed. Mama read me a story about Winnie-The-Pooh getting stuck in the hunny tree, while Papa set up my cool new night light. I yawned and snuggled both Blinkey and Sprinkles in my arms, while I fell into dreamland.


End file.
